moonlightersfandomcom-20200214-history
PandaMonium I
James Panda is a first generation metacreature fused with radiation from the Promethean Stone. He operates in Chaos City under the super hero name Panda Monium. Early Life James Panda was born in a Manhatten performance zoo. He was one of the main attractions, along with Eli Owl. While part of the act the two became famous among local New Yorkers, until the late 1980's when the Zoo was foreclosed on and sold to the Garos Company, which turned it into the first site for G.R.A.S. Labs research. Through various legal deceptions, many of the animals from the zoo were sold to G.R.A.S. Labs to be tested on using the Promethean Stone. One of the animals, Wildebeest, had a destructive reaction to the stone, and he along with other newly formed metacreatures destroyed the facility. James, Eli, Jack Fox, and Roy Pine escaped and with their new powers formed the MoonLighters. MoonLighters James, with his fellow metacreatures, created a team of super heroes to defend Chaos City from Wildebeest and the other escapees who swore revenge on the humans for their experiments. While part of the team, James had a son named Samuel. Jack's research showed that James' super strength had been passed on to his son, who exibited his powers at an early age. James was hesitant in letting Sam fight crime and became even more paranoid when Mira, Sam's mother died. Wildebeest was the prime suspect and targeted Sam as his next victim. James and the Moonlighters managed to eliminate almost all of his powers before he could attack anyone else. Wildebeest was sent to Stone Island Prison. James still forbade Sam from joining the Moonlighters, fearing he could lose his last family member, so Sam became his own crime fighter and moved to Calamityville. James' fellow Moonlighter, Thorn, had a daughter. Her inherited abilities were different from Thorn's. Unlike Sam she was allowed to join the Moonlighters and was trained by James. Jack called a meeting of the founding members to discuss that super heroes could remain on the earth even after they had all passed. James decided that they would need to start recruiting new members. He and Jack traveled around the country investigating unexplained phenomina, assuming it could be the actions of more metacreatures. They found some that welcomed the invitation to the Moonlighters, and others who only desired a normal life. The years that passed, James began to notice he wasn't as fast as he used to be. After Thorn had been killed by a small time bank robber, he realized his age was catching up to him. Fearing his time with the Moonlighters may be at an end, he met with Eli on a roof top in Calamityville. He told Eli that when his time had ended, he would let Eli decide whether or not to invite Sam to join the Moonlighters. Death Days later, Wildebeest was spotted attacking the Chaos City Bank. Jack accessed security cameras, and unknown to him and Eli, James had already left without waiting for the rest of the team. He intercepted Wildebeest during his escape and a fight ensued. One of Wildebeests electrical charges caused the ground to give away and the two of them fell into a subway station. They continued their fight and James made it clear that this time only one of them would survive. Wildebeest was thrown onto the track, where he latched on to the third rail. The electricity of the rail magnified his attacks and he was able to electrocute James and send him into the nearby wall. The charge stopped his heart and he died just as Radar arrived. Eli and Agro Sapien went after Wildebeest, while Radar and Aurora tried to help James. Wildebeest escaped on the back of a heavily populated train knowing Eli wouldn't dare attack him with so many pedestrians in danger. Jack informed them that because James' heart was stopped unnaturally, not even Lazarus could bring him back. A secret funeral was held for James at the Light House. He was buried next to his wife and his good friend Thorn. Powers and Abilities PandaMonium is fused with Promethean radiation and possesses super strength. His touch can alter the gravitational force that objects have, making them lighter for him than most humans. Notes *James is the second MoonLighter to die in battle. *He is named after James McCloud from the Star Fox series. *PandaMonium is a pun on the word pandemonium. Category:Characters Category:Heroes